Modern cameras now have a host of functions that can be automatically performed allowing users with little knowledge of photography to take quality pictures. Now with the introduction of camera modules to everyday electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants and the like, there is a desire to have these same automatic functions included therein. However, due to the demand for ever-smaller products containing the camera modules, it is difficult to offer as many functions as the modern cameras. A camera module having a compact driving unit for decreasing the size of the camera module to allow inclusion of optical zoom and auto-focusing functions is therefore needed.